


Give Me Your Power, I'll Give You My Pain

by Nightkeepyr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU...obviously, BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, NSFW, Oliver doesn't think he's the sub, One Shot, Tommy is the dom, birthday fic, possible overuse of the endearment 'baby'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: “Baby, you know we don’t have to  keep doing this, you don’t have anything to prove.”Cool, minty breath ghosted across the too tight, flushed skin on the side of his neck, raising goosebumps; and Oliver Queen couldn’t hold back the shiver rolling down his spine, even as his stomach flared with a fresh wave of nerves.“But you do.” He insisted gruffly, trying to ignore the residual parts of him that told him to get up and pull the brakes before shit went any further, because he wasn’t scared-scared in a way that kicked up fight or flight.No, he couldn’t be truly afraid. Not with the man behind him. Not with that tendril of  something spindling through the back of his mind, hinting, teasing.“Stubborn bastard,” Tommy Merlyn grinned devilishly. “Oh, I think I’m gonna fucking enjoy breaking you…in…showing you exactly who you are, what I’ve always seen in you, no matter how hard you try to deny it. Even while you’re on your goddamn knees, looking at me like that.”





	Give Me Your Power, I'll Give You My Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acheaptrickandacheesyoneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/gifts).



> Happy, happy birthday my dear friend...family. I know this isn't exactly what you would've preferred , I apologise , and am posting it anyway. Love you!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

GIVE ME YOUR POWER, I'LL GIVE YOU MY PAIN

\--->

 

He couldn't look away, even as his eyes fought to roll back, to break the hypnotic connection. Even as tears trickled down to his cheekbones, and his mouth stretched wide around a thick cock, taking it in right down to the goddamn base, so that the tip, plus an inch - give, or take - was in his throat.

 

Hips thrust forward a little deeper, holding him there, filling him, so that he could feel balls throb against his lower lip, and chin. All without laying a fucking finger on him.

 

Fuck, he didn't know...he didn't...this was torture. He needed,  _ craved _ the other man’s hands on him, his own hands touching too. And he knew the fucker knew it, knew nothing was missed, as he stared down with damn near unreadable expression, abs spasming, and warm, so warm skin.

 

His fists clenched tight as the cock abruptly pulled out with an obscene pop, hooded eyes watching as spit, and pre-come dripped from his lips before stepping out of sight.

 

Minutes passed. His chest heaved.

 

“Baby, you know we don't have to  keep doing this, you don't have anything to prove.”

 

Cool, minty breath ghosted across the too tight, flushed skin on the side of his neck, raising goosebumps; and Oliver Queen couldn't hold back the shiver rolling down his spine, even as his stomach flared with a fresh wave of nerves.

 

“But you do.” He insisted gruffly, trying to ignore the residual parts of him that told him to get up and pull the brakes before shit went any further, because he wasn't scared-scared in a way that kicked up fight or flight.

 

No, he couldn't be truly afraid. Not with the man behind him. Not with that tendril of  _  something _ spindling through the back of his mind, hinting, teasing.

 

“Stubborn bastard,” Tommy Merlyn grinned devilishly. “Oh, I think I’m gonna fucking enjoy breaking you...in...showing you exactly who you are, what I’ve always seen in you, no matter how hard you try to deny it. Even while you’re on your goddamn knees, looking at me like that.”

 

“Tommy…” Oliver groaned, tilting his head back towards his boyfriend, subconsciously exposing the column of his throat. Wanting...god, wanting. But unable to fully give in to the damn near jarring intensity thrumming through his bones.

 

Tommy pressed two fingertips above his Adam’s apple, and Oliver sucked in a shuddery breath, all too aware of how easily Tommy could push down, of how he could open his palm and settle the heavy weight over Oliver’s throat...and squeeze.

 

Oh, fuck. Just imagining that increase of pressure sent unexpected sparks shooting through his balls, and up his dick. Goddamnit. This wasn't the way he thought it was gonna play out.

 

“You’re overthinking.”

 

“And you're fucking around.” Oliver ground out with a whole lot less intensity than he’d intended, willing his now leaking cock to chill the fuck out. God, that sliver of ‘don’t do this’ was getting so tiny, he could hardly hear it, feel it anymore.

 

“Am I?” Tommy hummed fondly as he slid the pads of his index and middle fingers up, and over Oliver’s pulse point, stilling momentarily before curving them round to his nape.

 

Oliver opened his mouth to argue, but then Tommy spread all of his digits into his hair, and he dropped any train of thought as blunt nails scraped his scalp, sending tingles throughout his body.

 

His eyes rolled back this time, his lips parted further as Tommy stroked, till his limbs felt heavier and simultaneously lighter, till his back bowed almost painfully as he silently asked for more.

 

Tommy’s hands slipped from the short strands of his hair, and smoothed a path down his shoulder blades, scorching down to the middle of his back, until his fingers curled around Oliver’s sides, imprinting circles into his skin.

 

“Get up for me.”

 

Oliver hissed out a curse as Tommy lifted him off his knees without letting up the distracting tracing.

 

“Give me your hands.” Tommy purred just below his ear. He groaned into the vein in Oliver’s neck as he raised them up together, palms facing up, without hesitation.

 

It took a few seconds for what he’d done to click...what he’d done earlier, how he’d held back. Oh, god. What the fuck was happening?

 

“Relax…” Tommy coaxed softly. “You didn't do anything wrong. Jesus, Oliver…” He trailed off, his voice cracking in a way that betrayed his need, his unconcealed hunger. In a way that made Oliver’s heart pound, and his dick pay extra special attention.

 

“I’m not gonna tie you up this time -”

 

“I want you to.” Oliver cut him off, his own voice dripping lower, huskier, surprising both of them.

 

Tommy jerked back slightly in response to his words  _ and _ their tone.

 

“Ollie -”

 

“I want you to.” He said again, almost defiantly, pushing it, pushing back against this...need he couldn't explain, one he wasn't sure he couldn't submit to anymore.

 

Tommy’s lips twitched in the corners, his eyes swirled, darkened, leaving the thinnest ring of blue at the rims of his irises.

 

Christ. Seeing the white hot arousal in Tommy’s gaze had Oliver swaying towards him. Made him wanna drop back down to the floor in a fucking offering...so Tommy could take anything he wanted, take it all.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

He struggled not to stress too much as that little bit of something that niggled earlier slowly started becoming a helluva lot clearer, at the same time his mind started going hazy.

 

“It’s okay, Oliver...it’s okay...I’ve got you.”

 

“Tommy.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere...whatever you need, I’m right here...just wanna take care of you.”

 

“Oh, god.” Oliver murmured as Tommy’s promises flooded him with warmth that took the edge off any potential freak outs. 

 

Tommy stepped closer to him, and cupped his face, his thumbs caressed the scruff covering Oliver’s jaw, his cheeks. Each stroke had Oliver focusing on Tommy. Just Tommy.

 

“Jesus, look at you...you’re killing me. You’re feeling it already aren't you?”

 

“Show me. Show me more.” He croaked, betraying his tenuous hold on his sanity.

 

Tommy dipped his head down till Oliver could feel his ragged exhales on his lips. He brushed a soft kiss on Oliver’s cheek, and the another just a tiny bit lower. 

 

He dragged his lips down to the corner of Oliver’s mouth, stilling, not breaking the contact as Oliver shuddered against him, forcing himself to hold still even as his body demanded everything.

 

“Admit it feels good and I’ll blow your mind...blow away that last bit of doubt you insist on holding on to...might even blow you too in the process...lap up all…” His eyebrow quirked as he looked down between them, causing more pre-come to run out his slit. "...that from your cock. C’mon baby, show me what you got.” 

 

Tommy threw just enough throaty challenge in those five words to make Oliver bristle, to let him know Tommy was a hundred percent committed to the follow through. That if Oliver let go, gave into it, then those words, wouldn't be just words, they’d be an eye opener that would possibly...no, more like definitely wreck him in the best of ways.

 

Oliver couldn't move. It felt like he could barely get enough air in his lungs, as he teetered on the edge of possibility...for seconds...god, it could've been hours.

 

“Let me in.” The flash of vulnerability in Tommy’s voice was what tipped him over, bared him to the truth he had been determined not to see, gave Oliver more than unspoken words. Tommy needed this too. Needed him. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly. Then repeated, as he accepted the truth. He could fall. Tommy would catch him. Jesus, had he even really stood a chance? He had  _ no _ choice, but to give Tommy the truth.

 

“Incredible.” He blurted out, as he leaned back slightly to meet Tommy’s gaze. “It...no,  _ you _ like this, feels fucking incredible.”

 

Tommy blinked sluggishly as though he needed a second to make sure he hadn't misheard.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” Tommy rasped.

 

“I think...I think deep down, I’ve wanted to say it too.” He confessed, still a bit bewildered by his responses.

 

Tommy’s eyes closed in pained relief, Oliver’s name falling from his lips like a prayer, the tension in his body easing, and yet coiling tighter. He was indescribably beautiful as he seemed to war with something internally, and it made Oliver open up even more.

 

“I trust you.” Oliver said, mirroring Tommy’s earlier movements, ghosting a kiss below Tommy's cheekbone

 

“I want this with you,” He whispered, stamping a path to the cleft in Tommy’s chin.

 

“You’ve always known...now prove it to me...show me I’m a sub... _ your _ sub.” He provoked right back, before fully covering Tommy’s lips with his own.

 

Tommy’s mouth parted slightly beneath his, but he refused to deepen the kiss, smirking as Oliver moaned in frustration.

 

“Turn around and lean over.” Tommy said. The words quietly authoritative, injected with a steel that made Oliver’s abs clench, and his throat dry as his mind scrambled, and his body obeyed.

 

Tommy’s fingertips trailed between Oliver’s shoulder blades, tracing slowly, before asserting enough pressure to push him forward, down till his chest hit the cool navy blue silk of their comforter, pushing his ass up.

 

He heard the hitch of Tommy’s breath, the soft footsteps toward the head of the bed, the drumming of his heart in his ears. 

 

Moments later, Tommy clasped his right hand, wrapped velvet rope around his wrist, pulling and knotting with fingers that trembled with anticipation beneath sure, confident ministrations. He repeated the process with Oliver’s left, binding him tightly before stepping back, away from his eyeline.

 

The notches of Oliver’s spine tingled as Tommy watched him, not speaking, not moving for what felt like forever, ramping up the need to fidget, to squirm, to...something.

 

But he held steady. Waited.

 

“Jesus, Oliver...I knew you’d be so good for me, but actually getting to see you like this...you’re all of my goddamn fucking wet dreams, and we’ve barely started.”

 

“Tommy.” He croaked through the rush of heat prickling his skin, preening under the praise. “Please.”

 

His hips rolled absently, giving the tip of his cock damn near mind numbing friction.

 

A low growl rumbled behind him, making his balls ache. He shuddered, shifted, inadvertently sliding more of his dick along silk. He closed his eyes as his legs shuddered, pressed his forehead to the bed, fighting to rein shit in. Tommy was right, they hadn't even really begun, and he was already close to spilling all over their sheets.

 

A whip of cool air near his lower back; a soft whap hitting skin registered between unsteady inhales, and he grit his teeth, held back a groan as he realised that Tommy had the flogger in his hand, and was tapping the tassels against his palm. God, when had he even moved to get it?

 

The sudden deepening build up between them was Oliver's only warning before the scent of leather intensified and a sharp creak, a whistle sounded in the room as Tommy lashed his back.

 

He grunted, arching, bucked against his bonds in surprise.

 

He barely had time to process the sensation when another lash hit, just below the first strike, a distinct stinging spreading across the dips of his back, seeping into his muscles.

 

“Jesus.” He murmured.

 

Tommy smoothed his other hand over Oliver’s tingling flesh, pressing down, exacerbating the burn, making it throb, impossible to ignore. 

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Yes, you fucker.” He snapped through reedy breaths.

 

Tommy pushed down harder. 

“It’s gotta hurt,” His voice dropper, curling around Oliver. “It’s gotta make you feel that first, so once you really let go, once you give me your body, your limits, you only feel fucking good.”

 

“Christ almighty.”

 

“You said you wanted this, Ollie, said you trust me. Give in to me, give me all you.”

 

“Tommy, Jesus, you already have me.” He couldn’t get over the way Tommy sounded.

 

“Not all. I’m a selfish bastard when it comes to you. I want this too, want what you’ve never given before, what you’ll never give to anyone but me.” Every word was wrapped in promise, in naked exposure, in velvet temptation. And Oliver’s body, his heart screamed for it all. Only with Tommy. He would never want anyone else like this. There was no one else.

 

“Only you.” He croaked, bucked again, hyper aware of Tommy stilling behind him, of his position, how open his ass was to Tommy’s gaze, how empty he felt, desperate to be filled.

 

“You still gonna fight it, deny it?”

 

God, he already felt stripped, hadn't realised that he had been. Tommy flicked his wrist again, whipping the strips on tender skin. Oliver's back bowed, his fucking toes curled into the floor.

 

“I want your fight, baby. I want your pain. Every sound, every sigh, and twitch of your cock.”

 

“Then take it.” Oliver stammered, lifting his ass, anticipating the next strike. “Give me all of  _ you _ and fucking take it.”

 

Tommy covered Oliver's body with his suddenly, his weight so comforting, so safe, so much more than he could ever describe; dipped his head low, gripped Oliver’s chin, and twisted his jaw to face Tommy as much as he could in that position. 

 

Oliver sighed as Tommy slid his tongue across his top lip, then his bottom. So damn slowly. Flicked. Sucked Oliver into his mouth, and bit down, hard, drawing a tortured groan from Oliver's throat. Pulled out of reach before he could lick back.

 

“Oliver.”

 

He couldn't answer, could only whine. God, Tommy taking control was making him dizzy. How had he not figured this shit out before now? 

 

Tommy smashed his mouth back over Oliver’s, as though he couldn’t help himself. He angled Oliver’s head till the tendons in his neck strained, protesting the uncomfortable hold, and took his lips over and over, withholding his tongue on each bruising slide.

 

“Five sets of ten. To start.” Tommy spoke into one more punishing kiss. “Don’t forget to breathe through it.”

 

“Oh, god.”

 

“Still wanna take it? Still want  _ me _ ?”

 

“Yes. Always yes. Fuck.”

 

“Jesus Christ, the things I want when I look at you. You’re so fucking beautiful, Oliver.”

 

Oliver could feel his throat knot under the weight of those words. Their meaning. The emotion, crystal clear.

 

“Tommy, god, I’m dying here.”

 

“I know. But I’d be lying if I said I didn't love the you beg, the way you squirm.” The admission fell intense, syrupy over his still parted, swollen lips.

 

“Please.”

 

Tommy’s fingers dug into his scruff for one second. Two. Then he released his hold and stood back up, taking all that delicious body heat with him.

 

Oliver sucked in air through his teeth, held it.

 

“Breathe, baby.” Tommy warned, implementing a steady rhythm. 

 

Oliver couldn't see him, but he could picture Tommy’s wrists, the veins in his forearms as he swung the flogger, hitting his mark in quick succession.

 

One… two… three… eight...nine...ten.

 

First set done.

 

Oliver inhaled slowly as fresh heat curled across his skin, swelled his balls, pumped pre-come out his slit.

 

Tommy was quiet,but his presence loomed, filled Oliver with confidence, the need to please.

 

The next three rounds were set at the same pace. Rhythmic slaps on his agitated skin, every hit perfectly spreading the fire slowly engulfing him. 

 

Each strike of the following ten, now higher on his back, pulled him under, dragging his thoughts through foggy lust, of want, till all he could do was feel, and need more.

 

Mindless. Lost. He couldn't focus on anything but the licks of flame, and Tommy’s scent.

 

Tommy paused, “Did you know every time the leather hits your skin, your asshole clenches, like it’s hungry for my cock?”

 

“God, Tommy.” His ass cheeks tightened instinctively, shooting sparks along his taint.

“It’s driving me fucking crazy.”  He said, continuing.

 

Oliver panted through one more set of ten. Tommy's words dropped too casually worked him up to the point where he forgot he was trying not to move. His feet shuffled restlessly as the last two bursts of flame cracked deliciously across his shoulders.

 

Sweat matted the hair on his nape, behind his ears, and he groaned, twisted subconsciously, strained, tugged on the ropes as an unexpected disappointment pushed through the sting.

 

“You’re doing so good, Ollie.”

 

“I…” Jesus, he couldn't -

 

“You what…you need more?”

 

“Yess.” He hissed, sagging in relief that it wasn't over yet. 

 

“Okay, I’ll give you what you need...whatever you need.”

 

Oliver moaned helplessly in response.

 

“That fucking sound...God help me.” Tommy cursed.

 

He couldn't stop from doing it again.

 

“Think you can hold out for the same amount for me?” Tommy asked, his voice wrecked.

 

Oliver loved how Tommy wasn't trying to hide he was affected too,;how the husky, gravel of his words conveyed the heat burning in  _ his _ veins; how the rasp of his voice made his lust drunk brain even drunker. How Tommy sounded so good Oliver wanted to climb inside him. His only regret was that he couldn't see the expressions play out on Tommy’s face.

 

He nodded tightly.

 

“Say it for me, baby.” Tommy demanded, running the handle of the flogger over the very sensitive last point of contact. 

 

“Fuck...fuuuck. I - I can...hold out for you.”

 

“But can you stop yourself from coming?”

 

“God...god.” Oliver chanted, tensing.

 

“I can fucking smell you from here. Damn, I cannot wait to really get into orgasm delay with you...denial too.”

 

“Fuck. Don’t tell me we’re doing that shit right now.”

 

Tommy pushed down with the flogger, the circle imprinting on his spine glowed like motherfucking coals.

 

“If I said we were...what could you do about it, hmmm?”

 

Oliver knew the threat wasn't anywhere near binding, that Tommy would stop. But goddamn, the  _ delivery _ ...Tommy  _ was  _ blowing his mind, splintering it to fucking hell. How had be spent the length of their relationship denying them both this?

 

“Nothing. I’m at your mercy.”

 

“No, Ollie. I’m at yours. You know that, right? I won't take what you don’t want to give me. I can’t...I don't have that power. You do. You control our pleasure by giving in to it. You.”

 

“Damnit, Tommy, how is any of that fair?” He choked out.

 

“It’s the truth.”

 

He really, really wanted to fucking kiss Tommy right now. Pour the words he couldn’t say into Tommy’s mouth, seal them in with his tongue.

 

“Do you understand what I’m saying, baby?”

 

“Yes -”

 

“Is it too much, do you...want me to stop?”

 

“No. No.” He said vehemently, again and again. That was the last thing he wanted. Despite Tommy reading him like a book. It was a lot to handle, to fully comprehend.

 

Tommy’s fingers combed through his damp hair, soothing him, “It’s okay, I’m here. I won't stop yet… I’ve got you...”

 

“You make me feel, Tommy… just  _ feel _ and -”  He cut himself off, couldn’t quite get out the right things to say. “Not just this… inside. And I wanna be good for you… keep being good for you…” God, Oliver didn't even recognise his own voice as he rode the adrenaline high.

 

Tommy’s head dropped on top of his with a curse, breath sawing from his chest, and mumbled something else Oliver couldn't catch over the thundering of his heart. Cleared his throat, breathing in slow and deep.

 

“You want fifty more?”

 

Jesus, he was killing Oliver with that smoky tone.

 

“Yeah. Yes, I do.”

 

Tommy pressed a quick kiss to Oliver’s temple, and got back to it.

 

One… two… three… eight… nine… ten on his spread thighs.

 

Another ten on his ass, the crack of leather close to his throbbing nut sac, lighting up the nerve endings in his cheeks, his groin, pushing an orgasm further up his shaft.

 

He ground his hips, as he steeled himself against the almost overwhelming onslaught of pleasure and pain. 

 

One… two… Wisps of ‘so good’ rose to his abs, caressed his nipples, his neck. Oh, god, he wasn’t sure he could hold on… nine… ten.

 

“Tommy, oh my - fuck.” He croaked, his dick raging for release. “Unnngh.”

 

Oliver dug his forehead into the bedding, rolled it from side to side as the second last set had his hips rocking faster, fucking the bed for one stroke, two, before he forced himself to stop.

 

By the time Tommy got to lash forty-five, Oliver almost howled into the mattress, his cock soaked, dripping.

 

“Almost there… Christ...almost there.” Tommy coaxed lowly, dragging out the last five strikes between run on words of pride.

 

Ten seconds later.. Minutes… the flogger dropped to the floor with a thud, and Oliver whimpered, strung out, feverish, desperate to come. He felt Tommy undo his restraints through a haze, groaned long and shaky as the circulation in his wrists returned. Next thing, he was trembling in Tommy’s arms, straddling his lap, his cock pulsing against Tommy’s combining their pre-come. God, the feel of Tommy’s on his skin made him combustible.

Tommy cupped Oliver’s face, the fire in his dilated irises burning him as much as his back, his ass, his thighs.

 

“Tommy.” He half sobbed, breaking off as Tommy snarled, claimed his mouth, pushed in his tongue, taking his cries as his own.

 

Oliver inhaled sharply through his nose, growling deep in his throat, hands grabbing Tommy’s biceps, clutching, squeezing, rutted frantically as Tommy swallowed down those sounds too, drunkenly fusing their lips.

 

“Oh my god, Ollie,” Tommy moaned against his tongue, the rawness, the awe so thick, Oliver could almost taste it. “You were so good - so perfect for me...you did so good...so fucking sexy...the first time - god.”

 

Oliver tipped his mouth open wider, as Tommy tilted his head meeting his tongue in deep lusty swipes, groaning needily.

 

“Tommy,” He rasped,writhing, rocking till Tommy’s dick slide up his taint, against his reddened ass. “Need you… need you in me.”

 

“God, I want you so bad.” Tommy murmured between more kisses.

 

“Please.” Oliver begged, crazed, grinding on Tommy’s erection.

 

Tommy’s hand flew to his hips, dug the tips of his fingers into his agitated back, making Oliver cry out in agonised ecstacy.

 

“Oh fuck -” He wailed.

 

“Jesus, look at you… perfect.” 

 

Tommy broke away from his mouth, and scooched back, grabbing the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He tightened his hold on Oliver and pushed up  till he was kneeling in the middle of the bed.

 

Oliver’s asshole spasmed as Tommy’s cockhead brushed against it, bobbing up between them. He snatched the lube and opened it, practically emptied half the bottle onto Tommy’s cock, and his, feverishly, stroking, watching it drip from his fingers down to Tommy’s balls.

 

Tommy wheezed brokenly, eyes glassy - realising Oliver didn’t want any additional prep -  as he lifted him up onto his cock, and Oliver couldn't hold back a throaty moan, shifted his knees, widened them and sank down, Tommy’s girth stretching him open, filling him inch by inch till he bottomed out.

 

Oliver held on to Tommy’s shoulders, arched, as his rim gripped the base of Tommy’s dick, groaning again as Tommy wrapped an arm around his waist, aggravating the tender raised, stripes on his skin. He squirmed on Tommy’s lap, smearing pre-come over Tommy’s abs, dying to get closer somehow.

 

“Oh, god, that hurts so fucking good...don’t let go.”

 

“I won’t, baby.” Tommy answered, wrapping his other hand around Oliver’s neck as he sat back on his heels. “ I want… look at me… that’s it… wanna see you… see how I make you feel.”

 

White hot pleasure blanked Oliver’s brain as Tommy shifted beneath him, inside of him, hitting his prostate. his right palm slid down to Tommy’s chest, spread open, covering his heart as they moved together, Tommy guiding Oliver’s hips as he rose up off his cock.

 

Tommy’s hips snapped up to meet his almost violently for a handful of strokes, dragging the ridges of his crown over Oliver’s G-spot, and then another, till the edges of Oliver's vision started greying, and pressure built in his balls.

 

Their hips rolled forward and back, gradually easing down, keeping Oliver in that half blind state. Tommy pulled him closer, taking shit even slower, in contrast to his heart drumming underneath Oliver’s hand, mesmerising Oliver with the intense eye contact.

 

Oliver could smell the want, the control, his own impending relief, the emotions, in the beads of sweat rolling down Tommy’s temple, his neck. God, this switch was straight up heaven, and he really couldn’t hold on anymore.

 

“Fuck, you’re so … fucking, ridiculously gorgeous.” Tommy moaned. “You gonna come for me, Ollie, Christ, the way you’re clenching on me.”

 

“Tommy - “ He cried out, sac pulling higher, “ I can’t…”

 

“Give it to me… let go now...so fucking good… unbelievable. You're mine, Oliver. All mine.”

 

“Tommy.” He gasped, seams unravelling, his inner thighs squeezing Tommy’s hips.

 

“That’s it, baby. Oh, shit, yeah.” Tommy canted up, abs pushing against Oliver’s length, reclaiming his mouth, thrusts turning erratic as Oliver’s orgasm finally broke, punching through him.

 

Tommy growled, yanking him down as Oliver streaked his abs with come. He thrust harder, faster, driving Oliver’s climax even higher. Fucking. Fucking. Cursing till Oliver felt him pulsing in deep, filling him up with his own release, before he damn near passed out from nutting overload, his body, his mind free, secure, weightless, soaring.

 

Long, long moments later, neither of them had moved away from each other, gazes still locked as come slowly started trickling out of Oliver’s ass, cooled on his dick, on Tommy’s torso.

 

Tommy pressed his mouth to Oliver’s shoulder, up his neck, keeping him close, keeping him steady.

 

“I’ll run you a shower in a minute. Just wanna hold you a bit longer.”

 

“Run us a shower.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mhmm. Want you to hold me forever.”

 

Tommy chuckled softly, “It hit you hard, huh?”

 

“Not just cos of that. Cos I love you near me. Love your hands on me. All over me. You turned me into a cuddly fucker, and I’m not even mad about it.”

 

How could he be when thanks to Tommy, he was no longer in denial. Now that the possibilities were practically endless. Now that that the gate was opened, he wanted all of those possibilities.

 

Every last one.

 

Only with Tommy.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So , I might need to go into hiding after this. I rushed to get this done in time, and it didn't come out exactly right, but I hope it was okay for anyone reading it anyway :)


End file.
